Although writing slates and tablets are generally known in the art for writing underwater, there are a variety of problems associated with known writing slates and tablets. In particular, it is easy for the writing instrument to become dislodged or separated from the writing tablet and thus the writing instrument may become easily lost underwater. In addition, the exposed edges of the writing tablet may be sharp and thus cause harm or injury to either the diver or his/her diving equipment. In addition, the prior art writing tablets are generally cumbersome to utilize and do not readily assist a diver with writing underwater.